


raison d'etre

by peach_scones



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Español | Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_scones/pseuds/peach_scones
Summary: Estoy perdida.





	raison d'etre

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
> hiii lol  
> um- i wrote this.. for my LA class and sadly it's in spanish (i really don't feel like translating but i might if i have free time some other day) I think i'm somewhat proud of it considering i've NEVER written this much in spanish... hope i get a good grade LOL 
> 
> praying my teacher doesn't find this somehow LOL he's young and there's a chance he could but i mean 😀 what would a teacher be doing on AO3 amirite ecks dee

-Sylvie, ¡despierta! ¡Ya se te hizo tarde! -

Mi mama toca mi puerta 3, 4, 5 veces. He estado despierta, solo que no me había parado. Me sentía mal por atrasarme, pero no me di cuenta del horario. Me paré de mi cama y me dirigí a mi armario, me pongo mi falda y mi camisa. No me cambio los calcetines y me pongo mis zapatos. Abro mi puerta de mi recamara. -Sylvie, lleva a Camila a la escuela, ¡voy a llegar tarde!- Le asiento con la cabeza. Me besa la frente -¡Gracias un montón! !Las veo al rato!- Abre la puerta y corre afuera. Miro hacia la sala de estar y veo a mi hermana menor, Camila. Cuelga sus pies del sofá mientras ve la televisión. 

Crecimos viniendo y yendo de lugar en lugar, ella nunca ha tenido el tiempo para sentarse y enfocarse en algo que no eran las cosas de la escuela. -Apurate, Camila. Al rato llegamos y vemos una película juntas.- Camila se para y apaga la television. Laqueo la puerta antes de salir, no puedo permitir que perdamos todo de nuevo. 

Caminamos entre las calles de todas las casas, cruzamos el puente para llegar a la escuela de mi hermana. Ella no llega tarde porque empieza a las 9:30, yo empiezo a las 7. Casi es tiempo para lonche. Cruzo el puente otra vez y me dirijo en la dirección opuesta. Miro a todas las paredes de los edificios, algunos tienen hoyos en los ladrillos. Las plantas empiezan a crecer dentro de algunos. Paseo por las calles, a este punto he llegado a la escuela tarde varias veces, es malo pero no lo puedo evitar.. El tiempo se me pasa muy rápido. Y algunas….

¿Que? ¿Qué era eso? 

Me detengo. Hay una silueta de una persona alta en el rabillo de mi ojo, solo veo a un lado de su cara. Su mano que tiene detenida a la pared se mueve para atrás y desaparece. La sigo viendo. Desaparece. Tengo escalofrios. Saco mi teléfono y miro al tiempo, 10:04. Empiezo a correr.

* * *

Salgo de la escuela un poco temprano, necesito recoger a Camila de la escuela y la línea de espera siempre es demasiada larga. Camino por el puente y llegué a la escuela primaria de Camila. Se sujeta en mi muñeca mientras caminamos. - Cual pelicula vamos a ver, Sylvie? Quiero ver la que tiene bruja. - Mi mente se queda en blanco. La única cosa que pienso es en la silueta. Me estaba persiguiendo? Quién era? - Sylvie? - Miro a Camila. - Disculpa, qué dijiste? - Jadea y empieza a brincar. - Que pelicula vamos a ver? - Encojo los hombros. - Cualquiera que tú quieras. Solo necesitas terminar tu tarea si quieres ver otra con Mama. -

Llegamos a la calle que vi a la silueta, miró hacia donde vi a la silueta. No hay nada excepto unos zapatos, similares a los míos, colgados de sus agujetas. No estoy segura de que voy a hacer algo la próxima vez que la vea. 

Cada día es lo mismo, cada día la veo. A un punto, considero diciéndole a mi mamá que quizás me estoy volviendo loca. Durante el fin de la semana, abro mis cortinas para limpiar mi ventana. Miro hacia abajo y la veo, me está mirando. Mis ojos se quedan en ella, no se mueven hasta que ella desaparece. Tengo escalofríos otra vez, cierro mi cortina. 

Mientras comemos, mi mama me pregunta - Sylvie, ¿cómo te ha ido la escuela? - Encojo mis hombros. - No sé, nada interesante. Todo lo mismo… Pero..- Considero diciéndole, le quiero decir a alguien, saber sí la han visto o quien es. No tengo amigos en la escuela entonces ¿quien tengo a que preguntar? - Pero?- Giro mi tenedor entre mi pulgar y mi dedo índice. - Se me olvido.- Se ríe y le pregunta a Camila lo mismo. Las palabras de Camila llenan el aire y ya no está silenciosa. Termino mi comida y me dirijo a mi recamara. Me acuesto en mi cama y saco mi telefono, entro al buscador de la internet. La línea de escribir parpadea. Yo parpadeo para tras. Mis dedos se mueven despacio. 

¿Quién es esa mujer? 

Cada vez que la veo, tengo una sensación de admiración. No se quien es. 

Me despierto a las 4 de la mañana. Mi corazón late duro y mi cabeza se siente como que se me va a caer. Me siento por arriba de mi colchón. Miro al reloj, el tiempo se está yendo lento. Y aun, se siente como que los días se pasan muy rápido, se siente como que no tengo sentido del tiempo. Me paro de mi cama y me pongo mi falda, me cambio la camisa y me cambio los calcetines. Me pongo mis zapatos y me agarro mi bolsa. Antes de abrir mi puerta, abro las cortinas. Abro mi puerta y me voy afuera. Mis pies se quieren ir rápido, empiezo a correr. No sé donde estoy corriendo. 

De repente, mis pies paran. Estoy detenida en frente de ella, yo _se_ que es ella. 

Lo siento. Lo puedo sentir. Abro mi boca pero nada sale. Mi voz no sirve, creo que puedo escuchar los latidos de mi corazón. Tiene el pelo amarrado, es oscuro. Su piel es pálida, casi se mira como una fantasma. Me trato de mover hacia ella pero mis pies me mantienen adonde estoy. Su falda se mueve con el movimiento del viento. No puedo sentir mis dedos. No se quien es. Me mira directamente en los ojos y no deja de mirar. -Y por una ridícula sensación....- Se mueve para adelante. Cierra los ojos. Me quedo mirándola. No se quien es. 

La oscuridad del día se levanta, el sol para de dormir y se está saliendo. La luna a cabo su trabajo. -Quien eres?- Me pregunta. Encojo los hombros sin pensar. -No sabes quien eres?- La sensación se me quita, me puedo mover. Dejo que mis hombros se caigan pero todavía no le respondo. -Cómo te llamas?- La miro. Estoy confundida. -Como me has perseguido todo este tiempo y ni sabes mi nombre?- Inclina la cabeza, su pelo toca al piso. -Yo no te he estado persiguiendo. De qué hablas?- Me estoy hablando a mi misma? Nadie está por alrededor entonces lo bueno es que nadie me puede juzgar. -Siempre me persigues.- Ella sonrie. -Cómo te llamas?- Jadeo y miro al lado. Solo quiero una explicación, un acuerdo a que no me estoy volviendo loca. -Sylvie. Me puedes decir quien eres y porque me has estado persiguiendo todo este tiempo? Y…- Miro a sus pies. No tiene zapatos y en vez tiene vendajes alrededor de sus tobillos y su talón. -Y qué quieres de mí? Porque yo?..- Se acerca. -En vez, ¿quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué me persigues a mi? ¿Qué sientes cuando me ves? No estas loca. Al contrario, quizás yo soy la loca. Yo te doy respuestas sí me las das a mi.- El aire sopla otra vez, un pedazo de su pelo se cae en su cara y se lo mueve de inmediato. -Yo no te he estado persiguiendo.. Siempre te veo por todos lados.. Y cuando trato de mirar en el último lugar adonde te mire, solo hay zapatos. No hago nada y no se quien eres entonces porque voy a necesitar algo de ti? Y… No se- por que me preguntas tal cosa?- Gira su pie y voltea por atrás. Su espalda me está mirando. El aire le mueve su pelo. -No me contestaste todo, Sylvie. Pobre de mí…- Jadea y continua. -Te doy mis respuestas. Mi nombre es Mel. Me respondiste esa, yo nunca te persigue a propósito, al contrario yo me espantaba cuando te vi. Pero..- Se volteo otra vez. El viento soplaba duro, como que ella controlaba al mundo y todo lo que contenía. -De alguna manera te he admirado durante mucho tiempo y cada vez, simplemente me siento perdida.- -¿Qué se supone que significa eso? A qué te refieres?..- Se acerca a mí, mi cuerpo se me congela, los escalofríos regresan con una venganza. Toma mi cara en sus manos. -Un chance es todo lo que tienes ahorita, hay que hacer que cuente, sí?- Me trato de retrasar, quiero que me deje de tocar. Me quita el fleco de los ojos, sus ojos son grises. Mi boca se abre sin que mi cerebro le diga nada.

-De alguna manera te he admirado durante mucho tiempo y cada vez, simplemente me siento perdida.-

Ella sonríe e inclina la cabeza, la mía persigue. -Entiendes?- Se endereza y me deja ir, se me quita la sensación de nuevo, por alguna razón, se siente diferente cada vez. -Quieres seguir jugando este juego miserable? ¿Hubiera sido mejor de otra manera?- Su pelo sopla, el aire se queda quieto. Todo se convierte en blanco. -Ven a verme al puente cuando tengas tu decisión.- 

Y como siempre, desaparece.

* * *

Me despierto, no puedo respirar. Miro a mi ventana, nunca cerré las cortinas. No fui a la escuela, le dije a mi mamá que no me sentía bien. Se siente peor al mentirle pero ¿como me puedo enfocar? Mi cerebro corre a un millón de millas a la hora. Aunque me dijo todo, no se quien es Mel. No se quien es o de dónde viene. No se si ese nombre en realidad es de ella. Tengo tantas preguntas, muchas que no tenía el chance o fuerza a preguntar. Ni tengo idea de _por qué_ repiti lo que ella dijo. ¿Qué significa eso? ¡Ni lo hice a propósito! ¿Qué está pasando? Estoy confundida, no entiendo lo que me pregunto. ¿Quiero quedarme haciendo? Claro que no, quiero lo mejor para mi hermana y para mi madre.. Pero tengo la sensación que eso no era a lo que ella se refería. ¿Cual puente? ¿Él que cruzó para llegar a la escuela de Camila? No hay otro puente por aquí. ¿Cuándo? No entiendo nada, no sé lo que ella estaba hablando. ¿Cuál juego miserable? No la quiero dejar a ver, se que es ridículo y se que ni la conozco pero la sensación que ella me da cada vez que la veo es una que nunca había sentido jamás en mi vida. Nunca había visto nadie como ella, nunca había escuchado su voz. Quiero seguir jugando. No quiero dejar esta sensación ir, por nada. Estoy cansada de llevar y repetir la misma vida aburrida. Quiero vivir. 

Mi mama me toca la puerta. -Sylvie, estas bien? Ya son las 11 y no has salido a desayunar.- Otra persona toca también, golpes más ligeros y en vez de escuchar se como golpes se escuchan como bofetadas. -Sylvie, ven a jugar!- Dice Camila. 

Quiero jugar.

* * *

Mis manos tiemblan. Como despacio, quiero apurarme. El sol ya se va a esconder. Me pregunto si ella todavía estara ahí. Termino mi comida y me paro. -Voy a ir a la tienda, necesitan algo?- Mi mama me mira con una cara confundida, -¿Para qué vas?- Encojo los hombros. -Quiero una botana para al rato- Me sonríe, -Ten cuidado.- Sonrió, -Por supuesto.- 

Me pongo mi suéter y agarro mi teléfono. Me voy afuera y empiezo a correr al puente. El sol baja pero me da tiempo. Tengo espacio para respirar. Una parte de mi no quiere que esto se acabe.. El otro lado quiere que esto nunca hubiera pasado. No se porque, pero quiero suprimir a ese lado. Llego al puente y veo a Mel al lado opuesto del puente. Lleva un vestido blanco en vez de su falda. Su pelo la revuelve como que ella era una aura. Sus pies todavía tienen vendajes alrededor de ellos. Sostiene sus manos en el aire y hace un vaso alrededor de su boca, inhala y grita. -¿Que escogiste?- Hago un puño, todavía me tiemblan las manos. Inhalo, quiero responder pero mi boca se me queda seca. Empieza a caminar hacia mi, su pelo se mueve con ella. Llega a en medio del puente, me encuentro ahí en un parpadeo. Me sonríe, pone sus manos por detrás de ella e inclina su cabeza. -¿Qué escogiste, Sylvie?- Inhalo. -Quiero seguir jugando.- Su cara se queda igual, no cambia de expresión. -No se lo que me pasa, pero quiero seguir teniendo estas sensaciones.- Se ríe. -Las sensaciones… Tal sensación..- Se voltea para él lado y se acerca a la barandilla. -Sabes que las cosas haci son adictivas, Sylvie.- La volteo a mirar. -¿Pero qué hago? Hasta ni se tu apellido y no puedo ir un dia sin pensar en quien eres.- Ella sonríe y sube en la barandilla. Se sujeta de la viga. -No hay que dejar las cosas ir.- Mira por debajo de ella. 

Jadea, dice -Estoy perdida.- Se voltea a ver me. Estoy congelada. -Me llamo Sylvie Sabella.- Estira los brazos y se cae del puente. 

* * *

Me despierto a las 6 de la mañana. Me paro con tiempo. Me amarro el pelo y abro las cortinas. Me pongo mi falda y me envuelvo los pies. 


End file.
